Information such as advertising is frequently distributed in the form of a thin pamphlet or brochure. The disadvantage of disseminating information in this way is that when such a pamphlet is filed or stored on a bookshelf, it is difficult to notice or find the pamphlet amongst other books or files occupying the same shelf because the fold line portion is thin and does not stand out for easy identification.
Attempts to develop a solution to the identification problem have already been attempted as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,783 (Pamphlet Identifying Device). The described device is placed inside a pamphlet, and portions of the device are adjusted or configured to face out towards the reader to allow for easier visual identification. Limitations of this device include the absence of a permanent connection between the device and the pamphlet. The device is placed inside the pamphlet but if the device is removed, it can be misplaced. Moreover, it is not something which a pamphlet distributor would provide. Rather, the recipient of the pamphlet uses the device on pamphlets her or she wants to save and retrieve. Ideally, the pamphlet distributor would benefit from providing a complete pamphlet with an identifier without having to rely on the recipient.
Another attempt to solve the issue of visibility of pamphlets is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,505 (Pamphlet with Enhanced Spine). This device is T-shaped where the elongated top is the identification portion and the perpendicularly centered portion is an opening for pamphlets and the like to be inserted. The limitations of this device include the absence of a permanent connection between the device and the pamphlet. Since the device and the plurality of pamphlets that can be inserted into the device are not permanently connected, both can be separated easily. Moreover, this solution is also recipient oriented. That is, it is a device used by the recipient on pamphlets he or she wants ready access to. It is not a solution that can be provided by a pamphlet distributor for the convenience of the recipient.
Therefore, there has been a need for a pamphlet with a permanently attached identifier to facilitate recognition of the pamphlet when it is positioned with other materials on a shelf. Such a pamphlet would enable pamphlet providers to provide a pamphlet recognition feature for the convenience of the recipient.